The Big Problem!/Images
Titlecard-The Big Problem.jpg|Opening Title Card; Young Timmy is also an adult TheBigProblem001.jpg|Dawn/morn the sun starts to shine on the Turner Home TheBigProblem002.jpg|Timmy Turner before he must wake up TheBigProblem003.jpg|Timmy's fairies: Cosmo left and Wanda are saying: "Ready, Cosmo?"; "Ready, Wanda." TheBigProblem003a.jpg|"1...2...3..." TheBigProblem004.jpg|"...Wakey wakey, Timmy." TheBigProblem005.jpg|"AH-H-H-H!" surprised by Cosmo-clock TheBigProblem006.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-05-28-21h28m18s71.png|Wanda lifts Timmy from bed. TheBigProblem007.jpg TheBigProblem008.jpg TheBigProblem009.jpg TheBigProblem010.jpg TheBigProblem011.jpg TheBigProblem012.jpg TheBigProblem013.jpg|Francis taunts Timmy by holding his hat higher than Timmy can jump. TheBigProblem014.jpg TheBigProblem015.jpg TheBigProblem016.jpg TheBigProblem017.jpg TheBigProblem018.jpg TheBigProblem019.jpg TheBigProblem020.jpg TheBigProblem021.jpg TheBigProblem022.jpg TheBigProblem023.jpg TheBigProblem024.jpg TheBigProblem025.jpg TheBigProblem026.jpg TheBigProblem027.jpg TheBigProblem028.jpg TheBigProblem029.jpg TheBigProblem030.jpg TheBigProblem031.jpg TheBigProblem032.jpg TheBigProblem033.jpg TheBigProblem034.jpg TheBigProblem035.jpg TheBigProblem035a.jpg TheBigProblem036.jpg TheBigProblem037.jpg TheBigProblem038.jpg TheBigProblem039.jpg TheBigProblem040.jpg TheBigProblem041.jpg TheBigProblem042.jpg TheBigProblem043.jpg TheBigProblem044.jpg TheBigProblem045.jpg TheBigProblem046.jpg TheBigProblem047.jpg TheBigProblem048.jpg TheBigProblem048a.jpg TheBigProblem049.jpg TheBigProblem050.jpg TheBigProblem051.jpg TheBigProblem052.jpg TheBigProblem053.jpg TheBigProblem054.jpg TheBigProblem055.jpg TheBigProblem056.jpg TheBigProblem057.jpg TheBigProblem058.jpg TheBigProblem059.jpg TheBigProblem060.jpg TheBigProblem061.jpg TheBigProblem062.jpg|"I wish for being adult." TheBigProblem062a.jpg|Adult Timmy TheBigProblem063.jpg TheBigProblem064.jpg TheBigProblem065.jpg TheBigProblem066.jpg TheBigProblem067.jpg TheBigProblem068.jpg TheBigProblem069.jpg TheBigProblem070.jpg TheBigProblem070a.jpg TheBigProblem071.jpg TheBigProblem072.jpg TheBigProblem073.jpg TheBigProblem074.jpg TheBigProblem075.jpg TheBigProblem076.jpg TheBigProblem077.jpg TheBigProblem078.jpg TheBigProblem079.jpg TheBigProblem080.jpg TheBigProblem081.jpg TheBigProblem082.jpg TheBigProblem083.jpg TheBigProblem084.jpg TheBigProblem085.jpg TheBigProblem086.jpg TheBigProblem087.jpg TheBigProblem088.jpg TheBigProblem089.jpg TheBigProblem089a.jpg TheBigProblem090.jpg TheBigProblem090a.jpg TheBigProblem091.jpg TheBigProblem091a.jpg TheBigProblem091b.jpg TheBigProblem092.jpg TheBigProblem092a.jpg TheBigProblem093.jpg TheBigProblem094.jpg TheBigProblem095.jpg TheBigProblem096.jpg TheBigProblem096a.jpg TheBigProblem097.jpg TheBigProblem098.jpg TheBigProblem099.jpg TheBigProblem100.jpg TheBigProblem101.jpg TheBigProblem102.jpg TheBigProblem103.jpg TheBigProblem104.jpg TheBigProblem104a.jpg TheBigProblem105.jpg TheBigProblem106.jpg TheBigProblem107.jpg TheBigProblem108.jpg TheBigProblem109.jpg TheBigProblem110.jpg TheBigProblem110a.jpg TheBigProblem111.jpg TheBigProblem112.jpg TheBigProblem113.jpg TheBigProblem114.jpg TheBigProblem115.jpg TheBigProblem116.jpg TheBigProblem117.jpg TheBigProblem118.jpg TheBigProblem119.jpg TheBigProblem120.jpg TheBigProblem121.jpg TheBigProblem122.jpg TheBigProblem123.jpg TheBigProblem124.jpg TheBigProblem125.jpg TheBigProblem126.jpg TheBigProblem127.jpg TheBigProblem127a.jpg TheBigProblem128.jpg TheBigProblem129.jpg TheBigProblem130.jpg TheBigProblem131.jpg TheBigProblem132.jpg TheBigProblem133.jpg TheBigProblem134.jpg TheBigProblem135.jpg TheBigProblem136.jpg TheBigProblem137.jpg TheBigProblem138.jpg TheBigProblem139.jpg TheBigProblem140.jpg TheBigProblem141.jpg TheBigProblem142.jpg TheBigProblem143.jpg TheBigProblem144.jpg TheBigProblem145.jpg TheBigProblem145a.jpg TheBigProblem146.jpg TheBigProblem147.jpg TheBigProblem148.jpg TheBigProblem149.jpg TheBigProblem150.jpg TheBigProblem151.jpg TheBigProblem152.jpg TheBigProblem153.jpg TheBigProblem154.jpg TheBigProblem155.jpg TheBigProblem156.jpg TheBigProblem157.jpg TheBigProblem158.jpg TheBigProblem159.jpg TheBigProblem160.jpg TheBigProblem161.jpg TheBigProblem162.jpg TheBigProblem163.jpg TheBigProblem164.jpg TheBigProblem165.jpg TheBigProblem167.jpg TheBigProblem168.jpg TheBigProblem169.jpg TheBigProblem170.jpg TheBigProblem170a.jpg TheBigProblem171.jpg TheBigProblem172.jpg TheBigProblem173.jpg TheBigProblem174.jpg TheBigProblem175.jpg TheBigProblem176.jpg|Francis does fake crocodile tears to get the cops' attention on Timmy. TheBigProblem177.jpg TheBigProblem178.jpg TheBigProblem179.jpg TheBigProblem180.jpg TheBigProblem181.jpg TheBigProblem182.jpg TheBigProblem183.jpg TheBigProblem184.jpg TheBigProblem185.jpg TheBigProblem186.jpg|I'm Cosmo and Wanda! TheBigProblem187.jpg TheBigProblem188.jpg TheBigProblem189.jpg|Man, I wish I had some fairy godparents to knock around instead of this stupid doll! TheBigProblem190.jpg|Whoa. TheBigProblem191.jpg|The head fell off. TheBigProblem192.jpg|AWESOME! TheBigProblem193.jpg TheBigProblem194.jpg TheBigProblem195.jpg TheBigProblem196.jpg TheBigProblem197.jpg TheBigProblem198.jpg TheBigProblem199.jpg TheBigProblem200.jpg TheBigProblem200a.jpg TheBigProblem201.jpg TheBigProblem202.jpg TheBigProblem203.jpg TheBigProblem204.jpg TheBigProblem205.jpg TheBigProblem206.jpg TheBigProblem207.jpg TheBigProblem207a.jpg TheBigProblem208.jpg TheBigProblem209.jpg TheBigProblem210.jpg TheBigProblem211.jpg TheBigProblem212.jpg TheBigProblem213.jpg TheBigProblem214.jpg TheBigProblem215.jpg TheBigProblem216.jpg TheBigProblem217.jpg TheBigProblem218.jpg TheBigProblem219.jpg TheBigProblem220.jpg TheBigProblem221.jpg TheBigProblem222.jpg TheBigProblem223.jpg TheBigProblem224.jpg TheBigProblem225.jpg TheBigProblem226.jpg TheBigProblem227.jpg TheBigProblem228.jpg TheBigProblem229.jpg TheBigProblem229a.jpg TheBigProblem230.jpg TheBigProblem231.jpg TheBigProblem232.jpg TheBigProblem233.jpg TheBigProblem234.jpg TheBigProblem235.jpg TheBigProblem236.jpg TheBigProblem237.jpg TheBigProblem238.jpg TheBigProblem239.jpg TheBigProblem240.jpg TheBigProblem241.jpg TheBigProblem242.jpg TheBigProblem243.jpg TheBigProblem244.jpg TheBigProblem244a.jpg TheBigProblem245.jpg TheBigProblem246.jpg TheBigProblem247.jpg TheBigProblem248.jpg TheBigProblem248a.jpg TheBigProblem249.jpg TheBigProblem249a.jpg TheBigProblem250.jpg TheBigProblem250a.jpg TheBigProblem251.jpg TheBigProblem252.jpg TheBigProblem252a.jpg TheBigProblem253.jpg TheBigProblem254.jpg TheBigProblem255.jpg TheBigProblem256.jpg TheBigProblem257.jpg TheBigProblem258.jpg TheBigProblem259.jpg TheBigProblem260.jpg TheBigProblem261.jpg TheBigProblem262.jpg TheBigProblem263.jpg TheBigProblem264.jpg TheBigProblem265.jpg TheBigProblem266.jpg TheBigProblem267.jpg|"In your face!" TheBigProblem268.jpg TheBigProblem269.jpg TheBigProblem270.jpg TheBigProblem270a.jpg TheBigProblem271.jpg|The officer asking Timmy where the "creepy adult" went. TheBigProblem271a.jpg|Timmy says the "creepy adult" is on parole. TheBigProblem272.jpg|The officer saying that he should leave since jail is for creepy adults not kids. TheBigProblem273.jpg|Timmy and the officer passing by some prisoners. TheBigProblem274.jpg|"We want our mommies and daddies too!" TheBigProblem275.jpg|Timmy notes he would rather be a shrimp than a hairy prisoner any day. TheBigProblem276.jpg TheBigProblem277.jpg TheBigProblem278.jpg TheBigProblem279.jpg TheBigProblem280.jpg TheBigProblem281.jpg TheBigProblem282.jpg TheBigProblem283.jpg TheBigProblem284.jpg TheBigProblem285.jpg TheBigProblem286.jpg TheBigProblem286a.jpg|Vicky realizes she is safe since Timmy is now safe. TheBigProblem287.jpg TheBigProblem288.jpg TheBigProblem289.jpg TheBigProblem290.jpg|Timmy is not bothered by Francis taunting him now. TheBigProblem291.jpg|Timmy states he is in no hurry to grow up. TheBigProblem292.jpg|Timmy states he still has all his hair on his head and no hair growing on his back. TheBigProblem293.jpg|It then shows hair growing on Francis' back. TheBigProblem294.jpg|Chester and A.J. are grossed out by Francis' back hair. TheBigProblem295.jpg|Timmy offers a razor and shaving cream for Francis's back hair. TheBigProblem296.jpg |"Hey shaving will be fun!" TheBigProblem297.jpg TheBigProblem298.jpg|Timmy and his godparents laughing at Francis' misfortune. TheBigProblem299.jpg|The End title card Category:Image galleries Category:Images Category:Episodes